


Usopp's Birth

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: Usopp’s Creepy, Kooky, Mysterious and Spooky Life [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, One Piece
Genre: AU, BAMF-Usopp, Crossover, F/M, I love Addams Family Xovers, I may have been reading Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos obsessively, M/M, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Usopp's a little too normal, While listening to When You're an Addams on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp knew he wasn’t normal. He could see things that his mother couldn’t see and upon cutting himself he didn’t feel pain or bleed like everyone else. Things that would hurt most people just tickle him or (in the case of poisons) taste delicious to him. Usopp’s name isn’t just plain “Usopp”. It’s actually Pusopp “Usopp” Addams.</p><p>A series of Drabbles surrounding the idea that Usopp is a member of the Addams Family and everyone's reactions to this knowledge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usopp's Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198422) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 
  * Inspired by [Woe and Arachnids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198421) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 
  * Inspired by [Your Body Before Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198419) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> This was inspired by etothepii’s Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc series (On LJ and AO3) so I may touch etothepii’s storyline at some points but for the most part anything you read comes from my own head…That said, ALLONSY~! :D
> 
> Spoilers: Nothing in OP (After TB but before SB) and who hasn’t heard of The Addams Family at least once in their life? Seriously...Who?

Usopp wasn’t born in a hospital like most kids he knew.

He was born at home, with one of his Father’s distant cousins serving as a midwife.

Almost as soon as his umbilical cord is cut, he is dunked into a basin, almost filled to the brim with his father’s blood, the blood of the midwife, and the blood of a boar that his father had killed with his bare hands.

He started wailing as soon as he surfaced while the midwife wiped his face while blood trickling out of his nose and ears, trailing down his cheeks and forehead from his soft downy hair like tears and sweat made of blood.

“Here you are Banchina. Pusopp Addams.”

She hands him to his mother who smiles down at him, as he greedily drinks her milk, and repeats his name softly to Yasopp as he walks in.

"Pusopp Addams...My little darling Pusopp Addams..."

_(By the time he’s a year old, the “P” has been dropped so now he’s just plain "Usopp"._ _As for his last name, he never introduces that to anyone new, remembering the dirty, angry words spat at him when he was 2 by a stranger to the island who knew what an Addams was._ _That was when he learned that nothing that killed a normal person could kill him.)_


End file.
